1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system, and more particularly to a compact and inexpensive zoom lens system particularly suited for use in digital still cameras.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, as personal computers become more prevalent, digital still cameras that allow easy storage of image data on a recording medium such as a floppy disk have been coming into wider use. This trend has created an increasing demand for more inexpensive digital still cameras. This in turn has created an increasing demand for further cost reduction in imaging optical systems. On the other hand, photoelectric conversion devices have come to have an increasingly large number of pixels year by year, which accordingly demands imaging optical systems that offer higher and higher performance. To comply with such requirements, it is necessary to produce a high-performance imaging optical system at comparatively low cost.
To achieve this objective, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Applications Nos. H1-183615 and H9-311273 propose optical systems having a first lens unit of a negative-negative-positive configuration and a second lens unit of a positive-negative-positive configuration. Moreover, the optical systems proposed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Applications Nos. H7-113956, H6-300969, and H7-63991 have a second lens unit including a doublet lens element formed by cementing together negative lens elements; and the optical system proposed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. H5-93858 has a second lens unit including a doublet lens element formed by cementing together, from the object side, a positive lens element and a negative lens element. If a doublet lens element is considered to be a single lens element, it is assumed that those optical systems are each composed of a first lens unit of a negative-negative-positive configuration and a second lens unit of a positive-negative-positive configuration.
Furthermore, Japanese Laid-open Patent Applications Nos. H6-201993 and H1-191820 propose optical systems that are composed of a first lens unit having a negative optical power, a second lens unit having a positive optical power, and a third lens unit having a positive optical power and employ a plastic lens element.
In the optical systems proposed in the above-mentioned patent applications, however, there is still plenty of room for improvement from the viewpoint of miniaturization, high performance, and cost reduction.